


Kiss Of Goodbye

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin remembers back to the day, Brian ran away.





	Kiss Of Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

So... Yeah. The day was like any other; we woke up, me cuddled in Brian's arms, and went to the shower. There we had those same pleasurable moments that we had had just the other night on the same spot. After showering and having the earthquake-like orgasms, I walked out of the bedroom, leaving Brian to do his thing with his hair.

I put on my denim jeans, that I had just bought the other day, and a red wife-beater. Brian hated the color at first, but I gave him one hell of a speach about me and colors. We just fit. Then I dragged us into it. I told him that me and the red shirt were like me and him. We were a match. We belonged together. Then I realised that any of my saying didn't make sence, so I shut up and looked at Brian. He was just staring at me. I smiled innocently and swept my fingers through my hair. Then Brian spoke up. "What the hell did you say just now?" I couldn't keep a straight face on, as I saw the look on Brian's face. It was undescribable.

"Forget it" I giggled.

That was the end of our discusion about my red shirt. Except the day after that day, in the morning Brian walked up to me in the kitchen and hugged me. "I like the shirt, Justin" He murmured into my ear. My heart skipped a beat or so, as I heard those words coming out of Brian's mouth. It was so simple, but still so precious to me.

With all my clothes on, I walked over to the couch. I turned on the TV and watched one episode of The PowerPuff Girls and then shut it. I walked over to the fridge. I took the butter, cheese and applejuicebottle out of it and placed them onto the counter. I made myself a sandwich, which I had no desire to eat, but I ate it anyways.

As I was putting them back to the fridge, Brian walked down the steps from the bedroom. It was about time. He had spent...what... Thirty minutes in the bathroom? "Hey, gorgeous" I grinned, as my eyes skanned his whole Armani-suited body. "Hey, Sunshine" He smiled at me, his eyes looking a bit...lost?

I walked over to him, to the centre of the room and hugged him close. Usually he would have just showed me off after a while, but now he didn't. There was something different about Brian this morning that I couldn't quite pinpoint . No...wait a minute. His cologne. It's different. Somewhat familiar.

"You smell different" I said, as I rested my head against his chest. He was quiet for a moment, but his left hand kept running up and down on my back, as his right hand was tangled in my golden locks. He lowered his head and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah" He mumbled into my hair.

We had to move out of the embrace, as Brian's cell started ringing. "Sorry" Brian murmured, as he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jacket, walked over to his desk and grabbed his suitcase. 

"Brian" I said in a questioning tone. "Hmm" He mumbled, as he took his cell away from his ear to listen what I had to say. "Kiss me goodbye" I grinned.

Brian stared at me for a minute. I honestly thought he had gotten paralyzed, but suddenly he walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips and stroked my cheek with his thumb. Then he pulled away from me, turned back to the door and put the phone onto his ear again. Before disappearing through the loft door, he turned around and quietly said "Bye". I thought I saw him take a deep breath , before he fully closed the door.

'Bye'? What happened to 'Later'?

I shrugged, thinking I was just imagening things, and walked to the bathroom. Now it was my turn for make-up.

As I went in, I immeadiatly saw the letter on the mirror. It was folded in two, so I couldn't read it from the doorway. I took slow steps to the sink and the mirror.

My pulse quickened. Was this some romantic letter from Brian? I took the letter into my hands and opened it. With a black thin marker there was written in Brian's beautiful handwriting " I won't forget you "

My heart sank. 

Then I thought that this had to be some sick joke of his and I looked for my cologne from the cabinet and noticed that the bottle was gone. I went through the shelfs again, but all I found was Brian's cologne bottle. But.... He usually kept it with him.

Suddenly it hit me. The smell. The way Brian smelled. The cologne. It was mine. Brian was wearing my cologne.

My breath got caught in my throat and I ran out of the bathroom and to the wardrope. As I slid the doors open, I was sure of it. Brian had gone. All of his clothes were gone.

How could I have missed that, when I got dressed?

I felt how my knees began weaken. My eyes started burning and in no time tears were running down my cheeks. After standing there with weak knees for a moment, I dropped down to the floor, my legs not able to keep me up anymore. I sat there on the floor for hours, crying and thinking why Brian had ran away. Where did he go? Did he leave the loft to me? Why did he take my cologne with him? If as a memory, then why did he even leave me?

The words on the letter kept echoing in my head. "I won't forget you"

Brian really had given me a kiss of goodbye.


End file.
